This invention relates generally to gun drills and particularly to gun drills of the type shown in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,308. Drills of the type shown in applicant's prior patent have performed satisfactorly for many years. However, in drilling into some metals, there is a tendency for the metal to break into stringy chips which tend to plug the drill. The stringy chips tend to accumulate in a pocket formed at the terminal end of the drill, and then plug up the fluid discharge orifice in the tip portion of the drill, ultimately causing the drill to break. It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved drill of this type which will not readily plug up and will provide for intense activity of the cooling fluid so as to improve the drill from the standpoints of both hole drilling accuracy and prolonged service life.